Virulent Vesper
by KuroKukyo
Summary: Set in a time of conflict, the El gang is faced with tensions between Hamel and the opposing forces. However, it seems that this conflict will be the least of their worries as new enemies appear before them and threaten to break them apart. Will their peaceful, care-free days come to an end? Only they can decide. (Note: This stories is written with multiple points of view)
1. A Seemingly Normal Day

**A.N.-** **Hello everyone! To those who have decided to read this new fanfic: Thank you very much!**

**Though this isn't my first time writing a fanfic, it is my first time writing an Elsword fanfic, so I hope that this story can be within your interests~! , Anyways, this story was something I really wanted to write about for a while and it's sort of a experiment. However, since this is one of my works, I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I do~ By the way, I write my stories with multiple P.O.V.'s or Points of View, so that the readers can experience more than one character.**

**Also this fanfic is a developing story, so I can outright say exactly what I'm going to write about (though I do have somewhat of a plot written out), but here are some things I am sure about:****1. The pairings that I'm 100% sure about is ISxVP and RSxEM. 2. Almost all characters of all classes will be used, however, not all will be the "main" characters. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_There was destruction everywhere. Wreaked and torn by battle, the lustrous city that once shone brightly was now demolished into the dusty earth. All around and as far as the eye could see were crumbling towers, fallen buildings, and trampled homes. Arches and pillars that once stood proudly were now scattered amongst the rubble. The pure water that had been protected and blessed by the Water El was now a muddy red, no longer running smoothly throughout the city, but rather rotting_ _stagnantly. Up above, the cerulean sky was slowly choked and polluted by the smoke that rose from the remains of the city._

"_Never again," cried a voice as sparks flew around in a flurry._

"_Never again," whispered a voice choked with tears._

"_Never again," said a voice forced through gritted teeth._

_Looking around at the destruction one last time, a figure standing atop of a high place turned away from the scenery and looked up to the sky. Faintly lit up above was the evening star that vehemently shone down. Smiling wryly at the star, the figure pondered upon the irreversible end that fate had given and headed towards the final destination. Upon arriving at that place, the figure faced a fissure in the sky that was as dark as darkness itself. With a final goal left to complete, the figure turned and started to lean backward into the darkness that eagerly waited. Grasping at the heavens one last time, the figure fell into everlasting darkness murmuring, "Never again."_

* * *

**Cyther's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ignis, wake up~" Cyther said, shaking his older brother Ignis.

Sleeping contently on his bed with the blankets wrapped securely around him was Ignis. On normal days, Ignis was usually up on time with his tousled red hair tied into three ponytails. However, ever since he took on the duties given by the Aureus-Denif Academy along with his usual duties, Ignis had been too exhausted to wake up on time.

"Oi Ignis," Cyther said again, attempting to wake up his older brother. Pouting a bit, Cyther poked his brother's rune-marked left shoulder, then his cheek, and then finally gave up.

"That's not going to wake up sleeping beauty you know," said a voice from the bathroom.

Following after the voice was a lean, muscular, shirtless male with spiked red hair that extended to his waist in a long ponytail. Along the side of his hair was also a distinct touch of black. This was Cyther's other older brother: Crimson. Of the two older brothers that Cyther had, Crimson was the younger.

"Let me show you the right way of waking up sleeping beauty over there, Cyther. It's not with a kiss, but it holds just as much love as one." Tossing down the towel that he was using, Crimson stretched out his limbs and readied himself.

"Um Crimson, what are you doing?"

Glancing at Cyther mid-stretch, Crimson flashed a wicked grin and replied, "You'll see~" With a quick smirk and a glint in his eye, Crimson ran at Ignis' sleeping body and jumped.

"I don't think you should—"

"WAKEY-WAKEY MOTHERFUCKER~" yelled Crimson as his foot impacted Ignis' abdomen.

"What the—Oof!" Glaring up at the unwelcomed assailant, Ignis gave Crimson a glare and yelled, "Get off me Crimson!"

"What's the magic word princess?"

"Fuck off."

"Nope."

And the two began to wrestle each other on the bed.

"Crimson, you're going to hurt Ignis," Cyther said with concern.

"Nah. Don't worry Cyther. Ignis is a big boy, so he can handle a couple of punches."

Frowning, Cyther then said, "But Crimson, you might break Ignis' nose."

Looking up from his fight, Crimson rolled his eyes at Cyther. "Hey, take my side for once Cyther." Then innocently added, "Your kind, loving, and gentle brother isn't so violent as to break his beloved brother's nose." Unfortunately, that statement wasn't too convincing as Cyther watched Crimson pull another punch on Ignis' face without a touch of remorse. Of course, in response, Ignis pummeled Crimson's bare chest with his fists. Sighing, Cyther hoped that the fight would end soon, and decided to prepare each of their clothes and IDs.

On top of Ignis' clothes, Cyther placed an ID that read:

**Name: **Ignis

**Title:** Rune Slayer

**Age:** 17

On top of Crimson's clothes, Cyther placed an ID that read:

**Name:** Crimson

**Title:** Infinity Sword

**Age:** 16

And in Cyther's hand was his own ID which read:

**Name:** Cyther

**Title:** Lord Knight

**Age:** 14

With that done, Cyther went back over to his older brothers (who were still fighting) and pondered how he would separate the two from each other.

* * *

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Walking down the halls of Aureus-Denif Academy, Violet read a file that was given to her by her twin sister Amethyst. Inside the file were a list of names and information that belonged to the staff, graduates, students, and other members of the Aureus-Denif Academy that Amethyst had asked Violet to type up and file into the academy's archive. Entering the research wing of the academy, Violet went into the academy's archive room and began to set up for her work. Scanning the list of names quickly, Violet spotted several names that she recognized and knew, including her own.

**Name:** Violet

**Title:** Void Princess

**Age:** 16

**Name:** Amethyst

**Title:** Elemental Master

**Age:** 16

**Name:** Sola

**Title:** Dimension Witch

**Age:** 14

**Name:** Vis

**Title:** Iron Paladin

**Age:** 18

**Name:** Rei

**Title:** Deadly Chaser

**Age:** 17

**Name:** Arcis

**Title:** Tactical Trooper

**Age:** 14

**Name:** Crow

**Title:** Reckless Fist

**Age:** 20

**Name:** Raven

**Title:** Blade Master

**Age:** 22

**Name:** Cormorant

**Title:** Veteran Commander

**Age:** 21

**Name:** Emerald

**Title:** Grand Archer

**Age:** -

**Name:** Jade

**Title:** Wind Sneaker

**Age:** -

**Name:** Garnet

**Title:** Night Watcher

**Age:** -

**Name:** Emp

**Title:** Code Empress

**Age:** -

Continuing down the list, Violet skimmed through the content of information that was provided with each person's profile when a voice interrupted her.

"Violet, you left your ID in your room so I brought it here for you~" Following the voice was Violet's younger sister, Sola, who entered the archive room holding on to Garnet's arm. Sola was Violet's cute purple haired mage sister who had sparkling lavender eyes and cute, curled pigtails on each side of her head. Garnet, on the other hand, was an elf who had lime green hair that reached down her well-figured body, and whose eyes were just as green as her hair. Violet's eye traveled down to Garnet's side where Garnet's blade, Erendil, and bow were. As one of the members of Aureus-Denif's school security force, Garnet always had her weapons at hand.

"Mmm, thanks Sola," Violet said, receiving her ID from Sola.

"No problem~" Smiling, Sola skipped out the archive room with Garnet in tow.

Going back to her work, Violet started to type up the file, but was distracted once more; this time by her own thoughts. _I wonder what the others are doing right now…Well, Amethyst is either organizing files or researching, Raven and Emerald are probably doing their usual staff duties, Sola is definitely playing around with Garnet…though Garnet is probably on duty with the rest of the school's security division, Rei, Crow, and Jade are out on a mission, Vis and Arcis are probably doing their jobs as princes, and Ignis, Crimson, and Cyther are either carrying out their tasks or just training in the training wing of the school…_

"Huh, maybe I should go visit one of them," Violet said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

Racing silently through the outskirts of Hamel, Rei and his Special Security Unit (SSU) were traveling towards a site where there were frequent sightings of demons and monsters like Shadow Walkers, Izes, Laguzes, and Shadows. Nearing the site where the monsters often gathered, Rei gave a signal to both Crow and Jade who proceeded to split away from Rei and head toward their designated locations. When the three were ten meters away from the site, a mass of Shadow Walkers appeared before them.

"Now!" Rei signaled with a shout.

The first to attack was Jade with her flurries of powerful kicks that decimated her enemies immediately. The speed and strength in which Jade attacked the monsters were enough to cut their numbers significantly. Next, Rei entered the battlefield with a barrage of shots from his Silver Shooters. Each shot was executed with precision and speed, and with Jade's assistance, Rei controlled the mass of Shadow Walkers, shooting down any strays that tried to escape. Finally, Crow entered the scene. Crow attacked with a powerful slash from his sword and followed up with a deadly blow from his Nasod Claw. With the three encompassing the mass of Shadow Walkers, Rei, Jade, and Crow had their enemies trapped. Making eye contact with the other two, Rei gave a nod and the three pulled off their synchronized finishing attacks and annihilated their enemies.

"Good work," Rei said with an approving nod after they had finished off the Shadow Walkers.

"Che, they were nothing," muttered Crow as he tousled his white-streaked black hair. "And here I thought I would have some fun."

"Well there's always next time Crow," Jade commented.

"Anyways, we need to report our mission to the head of the Aureus-Denif security force," said Rei. "Let's go."

"Okay," Jade said, "Lead the way leader~"

Heading towards Hamel once more, Rei guided his unit back to Aureus-Denif Academy. Ever since Rei had been appointed as the leader of the Special Security Unit (SSU), which was about two years ago, the responsibilities and missions that he had to perform had increased. When he had been first appointed as leader, Rei was unsure about his position since he was the youngest of the three members. However, through the assurance of his team members, Rei was able to accept his position and carry out his duties.

"Hey Rei," Crow called out. Wondering what Crow had to say to him, Rei went over to Crow and looked at him questioningly. Putting an arm around Rei's shoulders, Crow pulled Rei in close and whispered, "You're treating us to lunch when we get back right?"

* * *

**Vis's P.O.V.**

"Aaaaarrrrrciiiiissssss I'm so boooooored~" Slouching on the seat of his father's throne, Vis looked over at Arcis who was mapping out tactical strategies for Hamel's army. "Hey did you hear me?"

"Yes Vis, I heard you loud and clear for the millionth time," said Arcis without looking up from his work.

"Hey Arcis can we do something fun? I'm really bored."

Sighing, Arcis looked up from his work and gave Vis an exasperated look. "You know, that's not very kingly of you Vis."

"That's because I'm _not_ the king. Father is," Vis muttered.

"Well since Father is gone and you're first in line, you have to take on the role as king, not prince, brother. Either way, you're not acting mature as a king, a prince, or a brother." Arcis turned away from his older brother Vis and resumed with his work. "If Rei were here, he'd definitely shoot you for acting so immaturely," Arcis commented.

"Well then maybe he should be king," Vis mumbled. Turning his head to the side, Vis stared out the castle window into the expanse of the city of Hamel. "Rei is so lucky to be free from this duty. He gets to go out and fight and actually _do_ something. Here all we do is drink tea, converse politely with all the nobles, and do paperwork. I'm so sick of it."

"True," Arcis admitted. "However, until we rescue Father, we have to do his duties."

"Agh, then I'll go search for Father! It's better than sitting here doing nothing," Vis said while swinging his legs and pouting.

"You know you can't. This city needs a king and only you can fulfill that role Vis. Anyways, that's why we have Rei. He searches for Father along with the other missions he has to carry out."

Ever since a year ago when Hamel was first invaded under Dark Earl Ran's orders and the king of Hamel, Helputt, was possessed and taken, the position of the three Seiker brothers,Vis, Rei, and Arcis, at the castle had become important. Hamel had officially declared Ran as a traitor and enemy of Hamel, and the city went into high alert. Forces were moved against the monsters and demons sent by Ran and his allies, and many skirmishes and small battles haven taken place ever since.

"Well anyways, it kind of sucks how we got pulled out of the Academy, and I can understand that, but what choice do we have?" Arcis continued. "Anyways, we're all trying our hardest to get through this, so after we do, then we can have fun." Arcis looked toward Vis to see if his talk had any impact on his older brother, and was satisfied to see that Vis was deep in thought. Feeling accomplished with his talk, Arcis promptly went back to work.

Like Arcis had observed, Vis was indeed deep in thought, however, it was not in the way that Arcis thought that he was. _Ugh, there Arcis goes again chastising me for every little thing I do. Man, this is so boring. I need to do something. Maybe I should pull a prank…or maybe I should play a game of tag with—that's it! I'll pretend to do work and run away from the castle. Then I'll have guards, soldiers, and Arcis coming after me and we can have a fun battle royale! Ah~ that sounds like so much fun! I wonder how long the battle will last. Since Arcis uses bombs along with his Destroyer and Freiturnier, he'll have some advantage when it comes to attacking from a bit of a distance… Well, the longer the battle, the better, since I'll eventually have to go back to being a king again…_ Coming out of his thoughts, Vis' eyes slid toward his Destroyer, then to Arcis, then back to his Destroyer. "Hey Arcis I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay Vis," Arcis said without looking up from his work.

_Heh, looks like I'll get out unnoticed._ Creeping toward the doors of the king's chamber, Vis readied for his escape when a person tapped Vis from behind. "Huh?" Turning around, Vis encountered Rei face to face. _Damn, Rei's ability to slip in unnoticed is really unnerving at times…_"A-ah Rei, what are you doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rei said, "Well the castle _is_ my home. I just came back from reporting to one of the nobles who requested a certain mission from me. Anyways, I can ask you the same for you. What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you mean? The castle is _my_ home too you know. Anyways, I'm just going to the bathroom," said Vis, narrowly avoiding the question.

"Uh huh…so you're going to the bathroom with your Freiturnier on and your Destroyer in hand. You seem fully equipped for battle," Rei said with a piercing stare.

"W-well, ahem, well first of all, I always have my Freiturnier on—"

"True."

"—and second, you never know when an assassin may come and attack the king, so the king should always have a decent amount of protection," said Vis with a slight stutter.

"Hmm, what you say does make sense. However, I doubt you need to bring your Destroyer with you to the bathroom. Does the Destroyer even fit in the bathroom?"

"Er, of course the Destroyer fits in the bathroom…and you never know when something may occur, so just in case—"

"Just in case what? Just in case you happen to fall into the toilet?"

Vis had nothing to say to that. As usual, his younger brother Rei, had a sharp tongue along with his sharp senses.

Rei gave a sigh. "Just as I thought, my older brother seems to be acting irresponsibly. Vis, stop having stupid ideas and just do your job."

Vis stared hard into Rei's eyes with that comment and Rei stared back with just as much intensity. _Shoot, if I take on Rei here, I'll be held here for a while and I won't be able to escape. Dammit…time for a tactical retreat._ "Haha…Oh wait! Rei, shouldn't you be reporting to Cormorant about your recent mission?" Vis said, changing the topic.

"Yeah I was just on my way there, so don't worry." Rei looked towards Arcis who had looked up from his work during the conversation. "Make sure Vis does his work Arcis, and call me if you have any issues." Arcis nodded at his older brother, Rei. "Good." Turning towards the door, Rei opened the door and left.

_Damn you, Rei…_

* * *

**Garnet's P.O.V.**

It had been thirty minutes since the Special Security Unit (SSU) came and reported to Cormorant, the head of the security division, and an hour since she, Garnet, had departed from Sola's side. Ever since the SSU and all the other teams of the security division had assembled, Cormorant had been giving the security division a lecture on tasks to be taken.

"…the security division is split into three teams: the school security force of Aureus-Denif Academy, the Special Security Unit (SSU), and the Red Knights of Hamel. Since last year, the security division has been given much responsibility in the protection of the Academy as well as the city of Hamel. Though I mainly work for the Aureus-Denif Academy's security force, recent dangers around the city of Hamel have led me to take responsibility in not only the Academy's safety, but Hamel's as well. Because of this, the school's security force will be losing yet another person to man the school. First with Arcis taking his leave to support the castle, and now with me taking security duties outside of the school, Garnet and Emp will be the only two securing the school. Their work may get a bit harder and they may need to spread out more, but I have faith that they'll manage. Next, the Red Knights of Hamel are led by Penensio, but because they need more man-power, I will be joining them in their battles against the opposing forces. Lastly, the Special Security Unit (SSU) is a unique team that works almost independently under Rei. They also function as the intermediary for the royal army, the Red Knights, and the school security force. They take missions and duties from both the Academy and the royal military. Is that all clear?"

"Yes sir!" the security force replied.

"Good. You're all dismissed."

Sighing in relief, Garnet left the room and walked through the school halls. From the separation from Sola to the lecture by Cormorant, the day had been quite painful, and Garnet was looking forward to spending some time with Sola again. _What a boring lecture. Next time Cormorant should just lecture the newbies instead of lecturing to all of us. Well at least now I get to spend some time with Sola._ Smiling at the thought, Garnet hurried through the halls to get to Sola's room.

* * *

As Garnet hurried through the halls, a spark of electricity appeared around the intersection between the research wing and the education wing without Garnet's notice.

In the security room of the school, Emp scanned the school as she sipped the tea given to her by Ophelia. It was around then that Emp felt rather than saw the disturbance between the research wing and the education wing of Aureus-Denif Academy. Standing up from her seat, Emp walked over to the Academy's high-tech equipment and checked the area in which she felt the disturbance. Searching through the school's system, Emp looked at the levels of magical energy as well as any form of other energy that may have indicated a presence. However, Emp saw nothing through the Academy's equipment. Assuming the disturbance to be insignificant, Emp brushed the feeling away and resumed sipping her tea.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Since it's only the first chapter, I know that it's a bit hard to follow, however, you will soon understand the story as it goes on, so keep reading~!**

**By the way, the list of names I put in Violet's P.O.V. are most of the characters in the story. Don't worry that you won't remember them because I will make sure that I go over them~!**

**Also it'd be nice if you guys can review this first chapter for me, so that I have some info on my writing~**


	2. First Encounter

**A.N.-** **Hi again viewers! Sorry for the slightly belated update, but here it is!**

**A quick thanks to my first reviewer! Though I don't mind the lack of reviews (the fanfic only just started so it's ok) I do appreciated your thoughtful review. To answer your questions (first reviewer-guest): 1. Yes I did make their names based off their appearances, though some have more meaning to them. 2. As for how I came up with this story, just I had an idea one day to write an Elsword fanfic while I was riding the bus. Honestly, it was kind of new to me to write a fanfic like this, but I decided to try it out! Also thanks again for your kind review and I hope this story is exciting for you and for the others!**

* * *

**Ignis's P.O.V.**

"You're kidding me, right?" Ignis gave Raven a deadpan stare after hearing what Raven had said. Palms face down on Raven's office desk, Ignis leaned towards Raven as Raven conducted his work.

"Do I look like I am?" Raven neatly moved a hefty stack of papers towards Ignis and expectantly stared at him. "Anyways, get moving. Those papers aren't going to sort themselves."

"Dude this is not cool. I came to this academy and graduated so that I could do some _real_ work, like missions. Not paperwork. I've literally been running these stupid errands since the morning and I'm not in the mood to be filing papers." Scowling at the stack of papers, Ignis forced down the urge to light the stack on fire and instead critically stared at Raven.

Calmly putting down his work, Raven looked up at a very disgruntled Ignis and said, "First of all, do not call your superior "dude". Less than a year ago, you were learning under me with all your other peers, so I demand your respect. Second, doing paperwork _is_ real work, so stop complaining and get to it."

"Tch, what do you mean paperwork is "real work". All you're doing is sorting papers and signing them. There's no importance in doing this and I have no time for this. I should be in the front lines of battle facing _real_ challenges and doing something that'd be productive to society."

"Why, you are doing something of importance," Raven said with a chilling smile. Ignis knew that expression well enough to feel threatened by it. "You're in the "front lines of battle facing _real_ challenges" since paperwork and anything academic related seems to be a _challenge_ that you have a hard time facing and need to _battle_. Also, since you seem to be so intent on being on the _front lines,_ I even saved a special seat for you in the next door office that was on the _front line_." Smiling somewhat threateningly, Raven handed the stacks of papers promptly into Ignis's arms, and added, "Now be a good boy and do your work. After all, you _do _want to be a productive person in society, right?"

Unable to counter Raven's words, Ignis grudgingly accepted the paperwork and went to exit Raven's office. Right before he left however, Raven said one last thing in a more serious tone. "Don't get me wrong here Ignis. I do understand your restless feelings, however, with the state of our city right now…"

"Yeah, I get it," Ignis said with a sigh, and left the office.

Raven wasn't a bad person. Ignis knew that. Raven was always calm and even-tempered, and evaluated the situation well. This made it difficult for Ignis to get completely angry with him since he knew that Raven did everything with reason. However, that didn't change the restlessness that Ignis felt. He desperately wanted to fight and experience the exhilaration that he always felt when he swung his sword or shot his rune.

_Well, only half a year to go until I become a full-fledged graduate,_ Ignis thought to himself. At Aureus-Denif Academy, there was a grade system that everyone who attended the academy went through. Like any other school, there was a four year system to go by. After that, students graduated and became fully recognized as an esteemed graduate of Aureus-Denif Academy. However, it didn't end there. Before one could become a full-fledged graduate, one was a semi-fledged graduate for six months, or half a year. With this came responsibilities and obligations. For the six months that the graduates were semi-fledged, they had to take on teaching duties, office duties, and/or various other duties and tasks that the academy provided. Of course there were some privileges too, but to Ignis, it felt as if the responsibilities outweighed them.

Ignis slowly came to a stop as he arrived to the office next door to Raven's office. Balancing the large stacks of papers in one arm, Ignis went to turn the doorknob when a person bumped into his stack of papers and rudely brushed past by him. "Hey!" Ignis said as he held onto the stacks of papers that dangerously tipped more firmly. Snapping his head towards the bastard who did this, Ignis was met with a peculiar sight. Back towards Ignis and hood up, a guy who wore a white jacket with a cat-ear hood was walking away from Ignis and towards the research wing of the school. _Who the hell is this guy? _Ignis thought with annoyance. As he turned away from the hooded person, Ignis noticed some Nasod equipment floating by the person's shoulder as well as a strange purple insignia shaped like a power button on a computer on the back of the person's jacket. _Must be a student intern for the research wing, _he thought_._ Dismissing the hooded figure, Ignis opened the office door and went in.

* * *

**Crimson's P.O.V.**

As he walked away from the training room in the training wing of the school, Crimson wiped the sweat off his face with a towel that hung around his neck and decided to drop by Raven's office. Taking a turn at the intersection between the training wing and the education wing, Crimson soon arrived at Raven's office and promptly went in.

"Hey Raven, fight me," Crimson nonchalantly stated as he walked towards Raven's desk.

"Get out of my office Crimson," Raven said without looking up from his work.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Get out Crimson."

"But I'm bored."

"Then be bored outside."

"But I need someone to fight."

"Then find someone outside."

"But no one is as good as you in swordplay and I want to fight you. I'm so bored that I could _die_, Raven."

"Then do that outside as well."

Crimson narrowed his eyes and grumpily stared at Raven. Raven ignored Crimson's gaze and continued to do his work when another person entered into his office.

"Raven-dear, do you have a moment?" Entering into Raven's office was Emerald, the school nurse, part-time secretary, and Raven's fiancé. Like Garnet and Jade, Emerald was an elf with long green hair that reached past her waist. However, unlike the cool and quiet Garnet and the fierce and energetic Jade, Emerald was an elegant and graceful elf who had a quality of nobility.

Looking up from his work, Raven saw Emerald and got up from his desk. When Raven approached her, he took her hand in his and gave her a smile. Taking this as a cue to leave, Crimson left the office for the two love birds and continued down the hallway.

* * *

**Violet's P.O.V.**

"Well, I finished filing all the data into the archive, Amethyst, so I guess I'm done for the day."

"Thanks again, Violet."

Walking down from the archive room in the research wing to the education wing were Violet and Amethyst. Having finished her duties, Violet accompanied Amethyst with her duties and kept her company.

"You owe me one next time," Violet said to Amethyst with a wink. "Those files that you asked me to file for you as a favor were pretty long you know."

Smiling, Amethyst nodded in reply.

"Anyways, what do you plan on doing—" Violet had started her sentence but had stopped abruptly at the sight of the person walking towards her.

Walking with a purpose in his step, a figure in a white cat-ear hood and white pants walked past her and went towards the research wing of the school. Under his jacket the hooded figure wore a long black shirt and the same insignia that was on the back of his jacket was imprinted on his shirt. Around his shoulders and hovering steadily were several Nasod equipment. However, of all the peculiar things about this person, the most peculiar and most striking feature was his face. The hooded person had snow white hair that was tousled lightly under his hood and a pink scar that ran down from his lower left eye to his chin. The hooded person also had glowing pink eyes and smile that was cold and menacing.

Violet shivered involuntarily. Although the hooded person seemed to mind his own business, there was something about him that unsettled her. "Hey you. You in the hood!" There was no response to Violet's words from the hooded person who ignored her and continued to walk away.

Amethyst poked her head around Violet and glanced back at the hooded person. "Seems like he didn't hear you Violet," Amethyst said, pointing out the headphones around the hooded figure's neck.

Violet scowled momentarily, and then turned to Amethyst. "Hey, do you know that guy by chance?"

Amethyst frowned. "No. He seems like a new person here…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Violet said. "I haven't seen him around and I didn't recognize his face…"

"Maybe he's a new intern for the research wing," Amethyst suggested. "He looked like he was heading towards the research wing."

Violet wasn't so sure, but shrugged anyways. Soon the two approached an office door and slowed to a stop.

Arriving at their destination, Amethyst opened the door and entered. Inside was Ignis and Crimson hard at work—or at least Ignis was.

"Hi Ignis, Crimson," Amethyst said as she approached Ignis. Ignis looked up from his work with a smile and lightly kissed Amethyst on the cheek. Feeling slightly abashed for some reason, Violet looked away. It had been about a year and a half since Ignis and Amethyst had been going out, but it never failed to make Violet feel slightly uncomfortable when they openly showed their affection for each other.

"Hey Violet," Crimson said casually to Violet, and then turned to Ignis and rolled his eyes. Violet returned the greeting and suddenly said, "Hey Crimson, did you happen to see that new guy around here?"

"Who?" Crimson asked with a frown.

"By chance, do you mean that guy with a white jacket that had a cat-ear hood?" Ignis inquired.

"That's him."

"Is that guy a new intern or something? I've never seen him around, but from the way he acted, he seemed like a jerk." Violet looked at Ignis questioningly as Ignis muttered something about stacks of papers.

"Hm, I don't know. He might've been a new intern, but I didn't see his face or name when I typed up the list of people for the archive room." Violet wondered if she had maybe missed his name on the list, but doubted that was the case. _I'll guess we'll get introduced to him later. Maybe I'll check up with Emp to see if she knows anything…_

* * *

**Emp's P.O.V.**

Situated in her usual spot in the security room, Emp was enjoying another cup of tea that Ophelia had brewed. Expecting another routine day, Emp conducted her usual security scans of the school and checked the school the cameras and magical energy levels.

_THUDTHUDTHUD. CRASH!_

Out of nowhere, the doors to the security room were blown opened with a residual of sparks flying around the entrance and smoke coming from the collapsed doorway. Standing in front of the entrance on top of the destroyed door was an unfamiliar figure. This figure was a boy who looked around sixteen with snow white hair and glowing pink eyes. Running down from his left eye was a pink scar, and on his face was a menacing expression expressed with a twisted smile. He wore a white jacket on top of his long black sleeved shirt and wore white pants with multiple black and purple belts. On his shirt, cat-ear hood, and jacket was a peculiar purple insignia shaped like that of a power button on a computer, and most surprisingly was the multiple Nasod equipment hovering around his shoulders.

Evaluating the intruder, Emp found that he didn't match up to any files on the school archive. "No match found on the school database. Who are you? State your name, title, and age."

The white haired boy just grinned menacingly and advanced on Emp.

"Hello there, Code Empress."

* * *

**Well, it ends here once more! So how was this chapter? The story is just getting on a roll, so don't miss out! Also review for me if you can. I want to have some ideas of what you guys think, okay~?**


	3. Intruder

**A.N.- Hey guys, I'm back! (I guess) Sorry for not updating for several weeks. Starting school and doing all the things I had to do was rough, but hey here's an update!**

**To be honest I didn't proofread this chapter as well as I wanted because every time I went to proofread it I was always pulled away for HW or other stuff, so I always started from the beginning. Anyways, I went like screw it my viewers/readers are waiting and I can't prolong the wait any longer (I actually finished writing this about two weeks after the previous update). So if you see any grammatical mistakes or anything please inform me! XD**

**And to my wonderful reviewer Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **

**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. I look always forward to your reviews and observations, and I get excited when your thoughts/inferences/observations correlate with mine. As for the background behind the Ignis and Amethyst, I do plan to touch upon it later on. However, I don't want to delve too deeply into it because it may digress from the main point of this story. To be honest this wasn't the original version of the story that i wanted to write, but I liked the idea of this story and felt that putting my two ideas together wouldn't be good, so there will be a sort of a spin-off story (?) (can't remember what you call a book that comes before a series) that I will write that talks about when the characters were younger. Anyways, I hope that answers your questions. Lastly, I don't know if anyone ever said to you, but the way you interpret stories are very insightful and well-thought. :)**

* * *

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Sirens blared and alarms rung shrilly as an announcement from the security room in the research wing indicated that an intruder had entered without authorization. Running down the hallway with Amethyst, Crimson, and Ignis, Violet soon came upon the entrance of the security room. Behind her, Amethyst gasped as they entered into the room and saw it broken and tattered from battle. All around the room were smashed screens, bits and pieces of metal, and shattered light bulbs. Amidst all the destruction was a white haired teen standing face to face with Emp, his hands on her throat. To Emp's far left and right were her Nasod servants, Oberon and Ophelia, broken and lying on the ground.

"Hey you!" Violet shouted angrily, "What are you doing to my friend?!"

Turning his head only a slightly bit, the white haired teen didn't answer Violet, but instead sent a ball of purple electricity with a flick of his hand.

"Woah!" Violet yelped in surprise as she dodged the attack. Next to her, Crimson and Ignis brought up their swords in alarm and ran at the intruder. Swords swinging rapidly, Crimson and Ignis attacked the intruder with a flurry, which caused the intruder to let go of Emp's throat and defend himself.

"Tch," the white haired intruder muttered as he dodged another swing of a sword and countered with a pulse of electricity. Then putting himself in a safe distance away from Crimson and Ignis, the white haired intruder kicked two waves of purple energy and proceeded to surprise the two with a burst of energy that seemed to suddenly appeared between them and explode. _Void Breaker._

"Ugh, he got us there," muttered Crimson, "but he's not getting us again." Exchanging an imperceptible glance with his brother, to which Ignis nodded slightly in recognition, Crimson ran at the white haired intruder and swung his sword.

"Heh," the white haired intruder sneered. Crimson's sword was a good foot or two away from his face. The intruder smirked at the opponent's careless and amateur miscalculation. To his surprise however, Crimson smirked back as he summoned a longer duplicate of his sword that extended the reach of his normal sword. _Phantom Blade._ Taken by surprise, the whited haired intruder hastily brought up his Nasod equipment and blocked the brunt of the attack, which left his other side open and vulnerable to the quick rune that Ignis shot diagonally downwards from midair. "Tsk," the white haired intruder hissed as the rune burned his side, and proceeded to curse as he stepped back into another giant, fiery rune. _Heat Rune._

"Gotcha now sucker," Crimson gleefully said as he prepared his final blow.

"Not quite," the white haired intruder said and suddenly teleported to Emp's side.

"What the—"

"He teleported?" Ignis said incredulously. Coming up beside Ignis, Crimson gave a cross look towards the direction of the intruder, who proceeded to trap Emp with his Nasod equipment and keep her hostage.

"Is he another mage?" Crimson asked with a scowl. Several feet in front of him the intruder snorted.

"A mage? Why would I be something as vulgar as that? All mages do is flaunt their magic uselessly and boast about the powers that they've acquired and had from birth, which, I have to say, contains no logical or scientific process that can contribute to humanity in any shape or form. I, on the other hand, take pride in being a genius engineer who will unlock all the secrets of the ancient race of Nasods and revolutionize the world forever."

Still by the entrance of the security room, Violet took in a sharp breath and let it out with a hiss. Beside her, Amethyst also let out a breath and clenched her fist. Indignant and angered by the comment, Violet was ready to throw back a retort, but instead remained calm as the more calculative and erudite part in her reminded her of the main objective, which was to rescue her friend, Emp and detain the intruder. _Think_. Violet repeated to herself as she scanned the room and assessed the situation. _The intruder has Emp in his hostage and wants something from her. If we can divert his attention, we may be able to separate Emp from the intruder, insuring her safety, and detain him somehow._ Next to her, Amethyst seemed to be thinking of a plan as well. Devising some ways to separate Emp from the intruder, Violet kept running simulations of her plan in her head until she came up with a sound plan. Nudging her sister, Violet whispered her plan to Amethyst, who, after listening to Violet's idea, nodded in agreement and approval.

"But something has been bothering me Violet," Amethyst whispered back. "We outnumber the intruder five to one, including Emp, but he doesn't seem to be nervous at all. There must be some reason why the intruder is so confident."

"Maybe," Violet said doubtfully, "but I don't think—" Violet stopped midsentence as her mind raced. Wait a second. _Amethyst may be right. He's too confident…There's a possibility that he may be just arrogant, but from the way he intruded the building undetected and by the way he fought, I don't think that's the case. Anyways, how does he plan to escape? Sure he can fight his way out of here, but that's highly disadvantageous and risky. There must be some way he can escape without any trouble and without being easily tailed from behind._ Scanning her surroundings once again, Violet's eyes wandered around the wreaked security room when she noticed the large, purple, globe-like energy ball held up by some sort of stand and partly hidden behind the debris of equipment besides Emp. Currently, it was disappearing. _What is that contraption and how did he teleport besides Emp? _ Thinking more critically, Violet continued to look for some leads when the pieces clicked together. _The intruder getting in unnoticed. His Nasod equipment. Teleporting. Genius engineer. The contraption. His confidence._ Violet sharply turned to Amethyst. "It's that globe-like energy ball thing. That contraption lets him teleport to its location no matter the distance. It's like a portal…"

Catching on, Amethyst continued Violet's train of thoughts. "…And you think that he plans to escape from this room using that contraption of his." Violet nodded. Amethyst considered the thought for a moment and found it plausible. "Well if he plans to escape using that portal-like device, how do you plan on stopping him? After all, the details of that device are unknown, so if it truly works like the perfect portal, then for all we know, the intruder could have placed it in a different continent anywhere in the world."

Violet thought for a second and shook her head slowly. "No…It couldn't be that far off…I don't have any proof, but I have a feeling that he didn't place it that far. From the way he entered the building to the way that his device disappeared, I think that the other device is somewhere within the Aureus-Denif Academy property." Amethyst looked at her twin sister curiously. "The way that the intruder entered the building was too…smooth. He didn't have any security issues or hindrances as he infiltrated the building. That kind of infiltration would need a certain level of examination for the building and its staff. Also, from our previous encounter, he seemed to walk through the building with confidence, as if he was already familiar with this place. And finally, the way that the device disappeared makes me think that it has a certain time limit or restriction to it."

"Ok then, let's suppose what you say is all true. Where or in which area do you think the intruder placed the device?" Amethyst questioned.

"…The east wing…or at least the area around the east wing of Aureus-Denif Academy," Violet replied slowly. "Other than us, Ignis was one of the people to see the intruder. If I'm not mistaken, the intruder probably came from the direction of the east doors."

Amethyst smiled. "If that's so, then I think I have an idea of where the intruder might have placed his device." Taking a critical look at the intruder and then turning back to Violet, Amethyst gave Violet her idea. "So here's what we should do: I'll go to the east end of the school and its property and search for the device. If my inference of its location is correct, then it should take no more than ten minutes to dismantle or stop the device from functioning. While I'm doing that, you need to get Emp away from that guy and prevent him from escaping. From the way you look, I can tell you already have a plan for that. After that it's up to you, Ignis, and Crimson to detain the intruder." Amethyst let out a breath as she concluded her plan. Turning around, Amethyst readied herself to leave the room. "Well, I'll be off—"

"Wait," Violet interjected. Amethyst turned around with a slight impatient, but questioning look. "Find and take someone with you. Just in case the device can't be destroyed or stopped, or just in case he manages to escape, you'll need someone to help you stop him." Smiling, Amethyst nodded at her twin sister's concern and went off. Turning away from her sister, Violet observed the current situation. Ignis and Crimson were tensely squaring off the intruder at a safe distance. Neither was making a rash move to endangered Emp's life. The intruder, on the other hand, seemed rather calm and relaxed as he seemed to ready his equipment for…something. _I need an opening._ Violet thought as she scanned the scene. Worrying about her next course of action, Violet was weighing her options within her mind when the wall beside the entrance of the room suddenly exploded.

**Crimson's P.O.V.**

Next to Violet, who yelped, the wall exploded and revealed a gaping hole in the already damaged security room. Billows of dust and debris were scattering around the hole when a voice, sounding quite familiar, spoke with irritation.

"God dammit Crow, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the collateral damage to a minimum!" Stepping into the scene was the SSU and the school's security force as well as Raven and Emerald. Raven, sighing, looked around the security room wearily, brooding about how much paper work he'd have to do to explain and repair the damages of the equipment in the security room as well as the room itself.

"Sorry we're late~" Jade said in a sing-song voice. "We were helping the evacuation of the staff members in the building to get them to safety." Turning towards the intruder, Jade stretched out her legs and readied herself for battle. "Now I guess it's finally time to capture the intruder and get over with this."

Smiling, Crimson readied his sword once more and looked towards the intruder with a smug look on his face. _Can't escape now._

"Release Emp and hand yourself in now!" Ignis yelled to the intruder. "You know you're outnumbered and have no means of escape."

"That's right," Crimson said, "Give up now and we'll leave you with only a few bitch slaps like the mofo you are." Next to him, Ignis kicked Crimson in the shins to tell him to shut up.

"Heh," the intruder said rather languidly. "Can't do that. I need the core code of the Nasod race that is encoded within this Nasod right here." Keeping a tight grip on Emp, the intruder brought his Nasod equipment around her. Encircling Emp, the Nasod equipment glowed with an iridescent purple as they pointed towards Emp's chest.

"Tch," Ignis muttered.

"Shit," Crimson said.

On the intruder's face was a self-satisfied face when—

_Pyu pyu pyu pyu pyu~_ A purple and white bat seemingly shitting out rainbow stars and sparkles, glomped the white haired intruder in the face.

"What the hell is this thing?" the intruder said in annoyance, yanking the purple and white bat off his face. Hands fumbling around the bat's flapping wings, the intruder attempted to stop it from slapping his face when he noticed something odd about it. "What's with this sudden surge of mana—oh shit!" Keeping the bat as far from himself as possible, the purple and white bat exploded, tossing the intruder down onto the floor.

"Now!" Teleporting to Emp's side, Violet fending off the floating purple Nasod equipment with her staff and then shouted, "_Binding Circle!"_ towards the direction of the intruder.

"Ugh," the intruder said between clenched teeth as he was rendered immobile by Violet's binding circle.

Crimson, as well as the others, gathered around the intruder as Jade took out a pair of anti-magic handcuffs and cuffed the intruder's wrists. After a few seconds the binding circle released and the intruder was held down by both Crow and Raven.

"Game over~" Crimson said with a slight taunt in his tone. "Told you that you should've surrendered."

On his knees, the white haired intruder sneered. "Not quite." Energy began to surge within the intruder, but then quickly died down. Not expecting that to have occurred, the intruder frowned.

"What was that supposed to be?" Crimson said with a smirk, "You can't say that line with something as anticlimactic as that."

The intruder scowled to that comment and retorted, "I was supposed to—"

"Teleport~?" Violet gave a sardonic smile. The intruder's expression changed. "I thought so. Anyways, you're not the only genius around here. Amethyst and I figured you'd tried to pull something off like that, so we took care of it beforehand." Just as she spoke those lines, Amethyst, along with Garnet and Sola, came walking in. Carried amongst the three of them were the broken parts of the intruder's contraption.

**Garnet's P.O.V.**

"Ah, that was pretty heavy," Amethyst mumbled as she and the other two tossed down the parts. Garnet, after tossing down the part, walked up to the intruder, took out her blade, Erendil, and pointed it at the intruder's throat.

"State you name intruder, and don't try anything funny."

Giving a wry smile, the intruder said, "Add."

Behind Add, Crimson snickered. "Man, there's so many things I can say about that name, but I won't because I'd probably be _Add_monished." Ignis then proceeded to kick Crimson in the shins.

"Get out Crimson," Raven said with a dry smile, "that was such a tasteless pun."

Garnet cleared her throat. "Anyways," she continued, "what is you reason for infiltrating Aureus-Denif Academy and putting one of its members into moral danger?"

Add laughed. "Moral danger? All I came here for was the core code of the Nasods that lies within that Nasod, Code Empress."

Looking at Add suspiciously, Garnet then inquired, "And how were you going to execute that?"

"Simply by gouging the core within Code Empress," Add said laconically. Besides Garnet, Violet hissed. Garnet remained impassive.

"Well then," Garnet turned to Raven and raised an eyebrow. "So how should we carry out his punishment?"

"Perhaps we'll put him into house arrest, but within the school's confinement, or maybe he can be my servant and do the paperwork I give him," said Raven.

Garnet thought for a minute. "Usually when things like this come up I ask Cormorant for advice, but since this is somewhat of a minor case, I guess I'll give the jurisdiction as a security force member of Aureus-Denif." Garnet turned towards Add. "Add, you are charged with assaulting Emp as well as battery against the members of this Academy. As your punishment, you will be under house arrest within this Academy's property and you will have to carry out the duties given to you. Is that understood?" Add gave a sarcastic "yes".

"Hey, but wait!" Violet sputtered. "Isn't that punishment too light?" Garnet and Raven exchanged glances.

"With the state of things now, we don't have time to be dealing with delinquents in that way. Anyways this is the best method since I have no doubt he'll continue to pursue what he wants." Garnet gave Violet a sympathetic glance. "We'll just hope he'll reform until his release." With that, Garnet, Crow, and Jade seized Add and took him away. As the four walked out of the tattered security room, Cyther walked him with a bag of groceries in his arms. He looked around the security room and then at his brothers.

"Well then, what happened _here_?"

* * *

**Welp that's it for now guys. Review and tell me what you think. Also, if I can, I will try to update weekly; however I cannot guarantee 100% gomen~!**


End file.
